


Perks of the Job

by themayqueen



Series: The Way You Trick And You Tease [18]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Gay Male Character, In Public, M/M, Male Slash, Sexual Content, Slash, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2019-06-11 06:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15309108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themayqueen/pseuds/themayqueen
Summary: Lane prided himself on his bulletproof gaydar. Taylor had been an annoying blip on it, but Zac... Zac sent every part of Lane into a tailspin.





	Perks of the Job

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tondada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tondada/gifts).



> This was written for the prompt "exhibitionism."

There were times when Lane loved his job. Touring was always an adventure, after all, even for a roadie whose entire purpose was to stay in the background and be unseen. Lane was fine with being unseen by the fans; he did his job well and that was what mattered. The perks, like traveling the world and getting paid to listen to live music, usually made the job worth it.

Of course, there were times when he _didn't_ like his job. Most of those times were all thanks to rockstars with giant egos. Lane would fetch endless lattes just to shut them up, but he didn't have to like it. Still, he knew how some musicians were; in their eyes, it was the roadie's job to cater to their every need, even those that fell far outside of the job description.

And it was times like those when Lane couldn't decide if he loved or hated his job.

He could handle being the low man on the crew totem pole. He was even prepared for how much of a diva Taylor Hanson proved to be. What he hadn't counted on were the demands Taylor's younger brother would make of him.

Lane prided himself on his bulletproof gaydar. Taylor had been an annoying blip on it, but Zac... Zac sent every part of Lane into a tailspin. It took Lane all of one look at Zac in his thin white t-shirt to realize that one of them was going to get his heart broken by the end of the tour. 

The thing about Zac, Lane soon learned, wasn't that he didn't take no for an answer. It was that he didn't even bother asking the question. If Zac wanted you, when are where were just as inconsequential to him as whether or not you were in the mood. Of course, this _was_ Zac Hanson. Lane couldn't imagine there were many people, male or female, in the world who wouldn't be ready to go after just one look in Zac's beautiful eyes.

Lane almost felt like he could have turned it into a game. Where would Zac decide to take him next?

One of the first times had been in a tiny bathroom tucked into a hidden corner of the venue. It was barely even big enough for the toilet and sink it contained, and definitely not big enough for two full grown male bodies. For once, Lane was thankful for his thin physique, even though it earned him ridicule from other roadies before they realized he was every bit as strong as them. It certainly made it easier to fit into the bathroom with Zac, who shoved Lane none too kindly onto his knees, not asking, but demanding. Lane complied, of course. He'd seen the bulge in Zac's pants and it made his mouth water every time. It didn't disappoint, and Lane was certain _he_ didn't, either. If there was one thing he did even better than his job, it was suck dick.

In Memphis, Zac had bent Lane over the piano just before soundcheck, spreading his legs apart roughly. Zac was always rough at first, but he became strangely attentive and almost sweet as he got closer and closer to getting off. It was strange, and just one of the many ways Zac was like no other guy Lane had ever been with—which wasn't an especially short list.

One time, they hadn't even made it off the bus. Although he could be an asshole, Lane had to give Zac credit for one thing—he could give as good as he got. Right there on the bus couch, Zac fell to his knees and yank Lane's pants down to his ankles. The bus door was locked, but that didn't mean anything; everyone on the tour knew the code to unlock it and any of them could have walked in and found Zac with a mouth full of dick. Lane had long ago realized that Zac didn't care if he got caught. Worse than that, he realized that Zac maybe even _wanted_ to be caught. 

If he lived through this tour, Lane decided he was taking a nice, long break from touring. He was going to need it.


End file.
